bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dependence Transcendence
"The Dependence Transcendence" is the third episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 3, 2016. Summary Sheldon has problems working late s on their , Amy and Penny go to a at work and Raj spends the day with a Bernadette. Extended Plot Howard, Leonard and Sheldon are working late to perfect their since Sheldon had promised it to Colonel Williams in 2 . Sheldon is ing about being tired, while the others tell him that they have to put in a lot of late s. Leonard asks him to continue and Sheldon acquiesces. What seems like much later (3 1/2 Sheldon is back to complaining and falling . The next , Sheldon and Leonard enter their living area with Sheldon still complaining to find Amy and Penny making them since they haven't been seeing them much due to their late s. Amy was supposed to go to a university with Amy that Sheldon had not plans to attend. Penny s to go with her to the party. Amy explains that it is more like a gathering of to discuss . She doesn't know why she call it a party, though Penny is still willing to go. She'll have some and listen to crap she doesn't understands which is no different than everyday of her life. Sheldon remarks that he won't be there. Leonard then declares that it sounds like a party. Howard is getting ready to leave sorry, that he has to work all . Bernadette understands. He thanks her for the breakfast that Raj seems to have crashed since he hasn't gotten to see Howard. He knew their so he can get into their house. Howard leaves and Raj wants to know what she was planning that . And that Raj didn't have to spend his day off with her. Bernadette isn't excited about getting any preparation done. Raj drops that he will be in the with her. Bernadette tells him that he will not. Sheldon is found in the Caltech cafeteria sound asleep against a . He hears someone say "Psst, hey kid." Sheldon wakes up frightened and finds the Flash standing next to him. tells him that he looks tired and sound have an . Everybody is doing it. Sheldon declines since it has in it. The Flash accuses him of not being . He adds that if Sheldon ever wants to feel like he has , he should try one. Sheldon wonders if superheroes take performance enhancing . You bet. is so strong because of . Batman wanders around at nigh getting into because of . Sheldon says that he might use it because he does like doing things that do. The Flash gives Sheldon his first one on the . Sheldon wonders how the Flash can give it away free. He bought in (the rival comic book company). The Flash zips away. Penny and Amy arrive at Bert's for the party. The goes to put on some . He is quite the . Looking around no one else was there even though they are an hour late. Penny then wishes that Sheldon had come with them. Raj and Bernadette are trying to clear out Howard's old bedroom. She isn't very enthusiastic about the big ahead of them. The first thing she finds is her old that she wants to keep if it is a . She finds the and dolls. They'd go while being to her . She shipped their kids off to an she made out of a . Bernadette says that not every little kid of being a . And then one day you wake up and you're even though you're is going great! And you and your husband never even got duct taped to a dog! Howard wonders what was taking Sheldon so long to get a . Leonard explains that he has a fear of reaching into the vending machine. Sheldon returns wide awake and ready to the carp out of this project. He has just had his first energy drink and is ready to work...or . Sheldon walks away and Leonard warns him that Howard wanted him awake. At party, Penny asks Amy if they should to each other or mingle. Amy doesn't know where everyone is. Penny thinks that he may have eaten a couple of them. Bert tells them that he's going to start . Amy feels bad about leaving him, just as Penny was thinking about Amy. Bert asks Amy not to spread about they bust of a party since she is the coolest on campus. This fact surprises both of them. Amy figures that it's because she is Sheldon. Bert reverses it saying that Amy makes Sheldon cool. Penny exclaims that since Sheldon is now popular, she has no idea what was happening. Howard is tired and wants to break for . Sheldon is holding his suffering from . His head hurts and he's more tired than ever. Howard tells him to go , but Sheldon claims that all he needs is another energy drink. Now he thinks he is . Howard tells him that he can't get addicted that fast. Sheldon replies, "You wanna bet?" Now he thinks he is addicted to . Howard just wants to whoop the crazy out of him. Leonard doesn't think that that is helpful thought it is fun to think about. At Leonard's request he agrees to pull it together, but then starts getting physical ticks and from his caffeine withdrawal. Having in the kitchen, Bernadette for lashing out at Raj and blames it on . Raj figures that she was just mean before she got pregnant. Raj then suggests that they decide on a theme or for the nursery. Her doubled as her father's and contain a lot of . She doesn't care what color the room will be and she storms out. Then she yells back at him that she is clearly upset and that he should follow her. Bert is visiting with Penny and Amy and tells a that when Amy developed a , everybody started using it. Amy is and Penny calls her a . Penny then asks about Leonard. Bert figures that he is okay since he tricked some hot girl into him. Penny identifies herself as that hot girl and that he didn't trick her, he wore her down. Bert tells them that it was right that they are s since they are both hot girls. Penny compares to her . Amy reminds her that everyone at the university is extremely . Penny call Amy a hot girl that is also mean. Leonard wants to go get some and Sheldon complains that they are going to do that in front of him when he trying to get his life back on track. Leonard suggests that he throw himself into his work to forget about his problem that Leonard denied that he had. Bernadette is now Raj around with no real . She wonders why she doesn't care about any baby preparations. She also worried that it may never happen. Raj is sure that she will be an amazing mother. Bernadette tells him that one time she was her and ; a found them on the backyard and . Raj figures that they were at least and well-fed. Neither Howard nor Leonard want to take to Sheldon about his fake caffeine addiction. Talking to the , Sheldon wants to get rid of it by steps. There is no caffeine patch, but he did find a mind boosting caffeine . Leonard yells that they have an impossible to make due to him so he doesn't care how he deals with it. Sheldon then admits that he can't figure out the they need because he has been racking his for days. He is not as smart as he thought he was and tells them that it is all his fault. Leonard with him saying that they will figure it out. Sheldon puts his head on Leonard's and falls to sleep. As they are leaving, Amy told Bert that the party was great. They don't want two of . Bert calls them nice people, to which Penny agrees. She will never take him for " ". Penny tells him a geology . He tells them that they need to leave because he is in with both of them now. They exit swiftly. Still driving, Raj tells her to pull over. Bernadette is worried that he is calling Howard about her . Raj is calling his OBGYN father to help her. His father first wants to know if he wants . Raj introduce Bernadette who his father is happy to talk to her. Dr. K listens and then explains that some people are or aren't baby people. That doesn't mean that she won't her own baby. Even not being excited is not a problem. Mrs. K was excited being pregnant with Raj, doted on him constantly and then he broke her moving away and poor . So one never knows. Bernadette thanks him and feels better. Raj now feels worse. Howard, Sheldon and Leonard go to see Williams to tell them that they can't meet the two month deadline. They need maybe two years. It doesn't bother him because they are not the first who didn't deliver on time. After they leave, the Colonel hears that they feel the pressure is off they are going to go see a . Credits * Guest starring: ** Dean Norris as Captain Williams ** Brandon Jones as The Flash ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Brian George as V. M. Koothrappali * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Saladin K. Patterson & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Sheldon's perceived perception of his dependence on energy drinks. *Taping date: August 23, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.32 million people with a rating of 3.5 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 3, 2016. Critics * Eggplante! - The Big Bang Theory sadly suffered another off-week in, “The Dependence Transcendence” this week, having a satisfying final result in its latest episode that sadly meant slogging through a lot of flimsy filler material beforehand. The humour in this episode was disappointingly uninspired and forced for too much of the runtime...What was arguably the most entertaining storyline, albeit the one with the least bearing on the show’s overall canon, was Amy and Penny attending a geology party together..Seeing a second-hand account of what some of the other scientists think of Sheldon and Leonard is fairly funny, and the reactions by Amy and Penny also got some of the episode’s better laughs...It’s too bad that this plot couldn’t have better worked itself into the show’s over-arching events, because this was the one story arc that actually did feel pretty satisfactory this week. http://www.eggplante.com/category/gaming/ Trivia *Bert reappears after his previous appearance in "The Occupation Recalibration", a span of 62 episodes. *Raj's father, V. M. Koothrappali will reappear after being absent in Season 9. *Third episode filmed for the tenth season. *In "The Work Song Nanocluster", Sheldon was overstimulated (Out of control) from the in the coffee in was drinking to stay awake. * Amy may be called the "most in school", but she's hearing it from Bert who really likes her and is somewhat socially awkward. * The Flash tempts Sheldon the same way a gets his clients hooked. The first one was free and everyone was doing it including he that Sheldon idolized. * Raj introduces his father to Bernadette, even though he met her when he was visiting at time two years before in "The Clean Room Infiltration". * Sheldon has his first energy drink in this episode, however in "The Anxiety Optimization" (S8E13), "The Codpiece Topology" (S2E2) and "The Apology Insufficiency" (S4E7) it is mentioned how Sheldon has previously drank Red Bull. Quotes :Sheldon: I’m going to pump cerebral spinal fluid through my brain cells to remove metabolic by-products of the day’s thoughts. :Howard: What? :Sheldon: It’s called sleep and it’s my bedtime. ---- :Penny: Oh, I’ll go. I like a party. :Amy: Well, to be honest. It’s not like a “party” party. It’s more like a gathering where scientists of different disciplines get together to share their work and keep current on what’s going on in other fields. I don’t know why I called it a party, sorry. :Penny: its okay, I’ll still go. :Leonard: You don’t think you’ll be bored? :Penny: Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? ---- :The Flash: Psst, hey kid. :Sheldon: Huh, what? :The Flash: You look tired. Why don’t you have an energy drink? Everyone’s doing it. :Sheldon: Oh, no thank you. Those have caffeine in them. :The Flash: Oh sorry. I thought you were cool. :Sheldon: I am cool. This is Yoo-hoo. Chocolate milk’s delicious watery cousin. :The Flash: All right. But if you ever want to feel like you have superpowers, try one of these. :Sheldon: Superheroes take performance enhancing chemicals? :The Flash: You bet. You know why Hulk is so strong? Steroids. You know why Batman wanders around at night getting into fights? Scotch. :Sheldon: I am facing a great deal of work. And I do like things better when famous people also like them. :The Flash: Here. It’s on the house. :Sheldon: The first one’s free? Flash, how do you stay in business? :The Flash: You want to know my secret? I bought stock in Marvel. away. ---- :Bernadette: Not every girl dreams about being a mom. Sometimes you think you’ll never going to have kids and one day you wake up and you’re pregnant. And it doesn’t matter that your career is going great right now and you and your husband never even got to go anywhere taped to a dog. ---- :Sheldon: Gentlemen, I am ready to work. To quote “The Martian”: Let’s science the feces out of this. “ And that’s’ “The Martian” the book and “The Martian” the movie. Not Marvin the Martian. Although to quote Marvin the Martian, “I claim this planet in the name of Mars.” :Leonard: Are you okay? :Sheldon: Oh, I’m fantastic. Never been better. I just had my first energy drink and I feel great. Hey, you guys want to wrestle? We can do arm, thumb, mud, sumo. Nay, we’re not fat enough or wearing diapers. ---- :Bert: Hey, listen. Could you not say anything about this to the people at the university? You know ‘cause…you’re you and I’m me and it’s kind of embarrassing. :Penny: What do you mean “she’s her?” :Bert: Well, you know how Amy’s the coolest girl on campus, right? :Penny/Amy: No! :Bert: Oh, yeah. Everybody thinks so. :Penny: What? You tell me about your foot fungus, but this is a secret? :Amy: I’m sure that it’s just ‘cause I’m dating Sheldon. :Bert: MM. Actually, I think Sheldon’s popular because he’s dating you. :Penny: Now Sheldon’s popular? What is happening? ---- :Bert: Thanks for coming by. You’re nice people. :Penny: Well. So are you. In fact you know what? We will never take you for granite. Did you get that? Granite. A little geology joke. :Bert: You need to leave. I’m in love with both of you now. :Penny: Okay. :Amy: Bye. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Cast 2014. Cookie.png|Jim and cookie. Peace.png|Peace! TableRead.png|Table read. Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg|Raj crashes breakfast. 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|Arriving at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-4.jpg|Bert. 10.03 tdt-5.jpg|Leonard. 10.03 tdt-6.jpg|Sheldon has a hangover. 10.03 tdt-7.jpg|I don't care what color it is. 10.03 tdt-8.jpg|I'm the hot girl. 10.03 tdt-9.jpg|We have to put in the late hours. 10.03 tdt-10.jpg|Leonard. 10.03 tdt-11.jpg|You don't have an addiction! 10.03 tdt-12.jpg|I'm not smart enough. 10.03 tdt-13.jpg|Fianally getting his sleep. 10.03 tdt-14.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep. 10.03 tdt-15.jpg|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.03 tdt-16.jpg|Past Sheldon's bedtime. 10.03 tdt-17.jpg|Sheldon is heading home. 10.03 tdt-18.jpg|Sounds like a party. Flash1.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash2.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash3.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash4.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash5.png|Morning all ready? Flash6.png|Finding the girls working on breakfast. Flash7.png|Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. Flash9.png|I don't know why I called it a party. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash11.png|Hard working husband leaves. Flash12.png|Raj crashes breakfast. Flash13.png|I don't think so. Flash14.png|Asleep in the cafeteria. Flash15.png|Hiya kid. Flash16.png|You look tired. Flash17.png|Sheldon and the Flash. Flash18.png|Sheldon and the Flash. Flash19.png|Superheroes use them. Flash20.png|The first one's free. Flash21.png|Flash leaves Sheldon. Flash22.png|Flash zips away. Flash23.png|Arriving at Bert's party. Flash24.png|Intimate party. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dram of being mommies. Flash30.png|Working on miniaturization. Flash31.png|Sheldon high and ready to work. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You cam go. Flash34.png|Not mingling. Flash35.png|I'm going to clean up. Flash36.png|I feel sorry for him. Flash37.png|What is happening! Flash38.png|Sheldon has a hangover. Flash39.png|Calming down. Flash40.png|Withdrawl twitches. Flash41.png|Doesn't care what color the nursery is. Flash42.png|Bernadette apologizing. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash44.png|I'm the hot girl. Flash45.png|Bert. Flash46.png|Laughing about popularity at Caltech. Flash47.png|Driving around aimlessly. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash49.png|Buddy. Flash50.png|I'm not as smart as I thought. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash53.png|Leonard comforting Sheldon. Flash54.png|Sheldon finally gets his sleep. Flash55.png|We'll never take you for "granite". Flash56.png|That's a geology joke. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash58.png|Dr. K. talking to his son. Flash59.png|You never know. Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash61.png|Breaking the news about their deadline. Flash62.png|Colonel Williams. Flash63.png|How long will it take? References Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Shamy Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Dean Norris Category:The Flash Category:Quantum Gyroscope Category:Howard's Invention Category:US Air-Force Category:Pregnancy Planning Category:Raj's Father Category:Dr. Koothrappali Category:Bert Category:Year 10 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:2016 Category:October episodes Category:DC References Category:Caltech Category:2016 episodes Category:Dream Category:Penny-Leonard Married (again) Category:Sheldon-Amy Reunited Category:Bernadette-Howard Married Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superhero References Category:Hyper-Sheldon Category:September Episodes Category:Sheldon on Caffeine Category:Penny Category:Baby Wolowitz